Night Night
by FictionNetwork
Summary: this takes place at Frostbite.Mason lives in this one.Rose loses her memmory and she does not know anything about her life. She is with a new family but then she sees her friends again.Will she remember? Bad at summaries.Plz read I promise you will luv it
1. Chapter 1: Black Out

**I'm fixing everyone of my chapters to make it better.**

**Me: Dimitri. (smiles) Can you plz do the disclaimer.**

**Dimitri: I'm busy right now. (shrugs)**

**Me: Plz(using puppy dog face)**

**Dimitri: (Groans) Ok, because you asked.**

**Me: (Does happy dance)**

**Dimitri: Stephanie does not own VA or its characters.**

**Me:(Thought) I wish I own you and Adrian.**

**Dimitri: Richelle Mead does.**

Chapter 1: Where am I?

"Mason get everyone out now," I yelled. He ran outside with everyone else behind him. Now I just need to get out and-

I was hit by Isaiah's fist connecting to my chest knocking me down. "You little bitch! You let them go."

"What do you think? I gave them ice-cream." If I was going to die at lease die Rose style. I was about to attack Isaiah when Elena Jumped from the side of me and pinned me down on the ground. I was squirming around her hold trying to get her of. I'll try to distract her.

"Hey bitch! You did a really nice job on letting my friends escape." I smirked at her. I put as must sarcasm into my words. Even if my words sound strong and fearless my heart was racing like an 808 drum.

She let her guard down just a second but that was all I needed. I pushed her off of me and made my way to the fireplace to where the swords were. I grabbed the sword and saw that Elena was coming toward me. When she was close enough I swung my sword hard at her head. I saw her head rolling on the ground. Her body went limp and just like the head fell with a loud thump.

When she was dead I was checking my surroundings. I was searching inch by inch all over the place to look for Isaiah. I couldn't see him but I knew he was here. Since it was day outside he couldn't go outside so he must be in here.

After about a few minutes of looking around the room where a dead Elena was, I let my guard down, that was a mistake. Isaiah jumped right behind me knocking the sword out of my hand. I turned just in time for him to punch my face, but before he did I got out of the way and kicked his chest. He was against the wall. I could hear a low menacing growl left his lips.

I ran back to retrieve my sword. When I got back my sword, I was in a defensive position ready to fight when he was going to attack again. I saw him lunged toward me but I quickly moved out of the way. He spun around and kicked me square in the chest. I hit the ground head first. I swear I heard my skull crack open. Despite my injuries I got back up and got into another defensive position.

In Isaiah's eyes I could see amusement. "Not giving up?" He smiled at me that gave me chills through my body. It took every once of my power not to curl up in a ball and hide at the corner.

"Nope. I'm just getting started." I put as much venom in my words but it came out like a whisper. I heard him laugh. This is my chance. I lunged forward swinging my sword as hard as I can. When I saw that his head was on the ground I saw shock in his eyes before his eyes were dim. I turned around not looking at the mess I had done. I ran out the door and went to the streets. Even my ankles were hurting and the rest of my body was aching. I couldn't stop going.

My head was hurting really bad. I touched my head and felt blood. I stopped immediately making my self dizzy. I saw black spots covering my vision. Right now all I want to do was sleep and never wake up. But I knew better. Soon the spots were making everything getting darker and darker. Before the spots covered my whole vision I heard a girl scream and my body went limp and the world got dark.

* * *

**I corrected my mistakes in this chapter and I am going to do this on other chapters also.**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC8***


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Hey everyone I corrected this chapter also for all of my mistakes. It shoud be better reading now.**

**Me: Rose can you plz do the disclaimer? **

**Rose: Nah I'm fine.**

**Me: You have to**

**Rose: Your not my mother.**

**Me: I'm not but Janine is and I can call her right now. **

**Rose: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Oh I would. (evil smile)**

**Rose:(Mumbles) Stephanie does not own VA or its characters**

**Me: Can't hear you.**

**Rose: (Yells) STEPHANIE DOES NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Me: (smirks)**

Chapter 2: Family

I woke up in a hospital bed. How the hell did I get here? I tried to search for anything in my head for any answers. I came out blank. I tried even harder to remember but failed again. I started to sit up on the bed but it hurt like hell, but I managed to succeed.

I looked around the room and I looked up and down my body back. I hade a tube up my nose. It itches so badly, but my arms were covered in needles. When I move my arms I could feel them moving inside of me. This is hell. To top it off, my head hurts like someone is stabbing a knife through my skull.

I don't know why but I had a feeling I was always in a hospital bed a lot, maybe because my head can't think straight right now. I closed my eyes and laid back down. I heard the door crack open so I sat back up way to quick because I grimaced at the movement of needles inside of me. I ignored it though to see a woman closing the door behind her.

She gave me a worried smile. She had long blond hair. She had dark chocolate eyes. She had a hot dog in one hand and napkins in the other. She placed the hot dog on the counter and made her way toward me. "You should lie down. You were really hurt badly out there." Her blond hair remind me of someone but my mind was just blank like a piece of paper.

I nodded my head slowly because of the pain and did what she said. She came over to me and stroked my hair gently. It felt really nice. It relaxed me a little but I had some questions. But right now I don't want to do anything.

She stopped stroking my hair and sat down on the chair that was besides the bed. She looked up at me to give me a warm smile. "Do you have a name?" A name? I don't think so? I don't remember.

I shook my head slowly, still making me dizzy. "No. I can't remember anything." She was worried. I can tell from looking at her eyes. She looked at the door then back at me.

"Sorry I haven't introduced my self yet." She began. "My name is Evangeline Dranfire. I saw that you were hurt so I brought you back here so you would be treated for your injuries. I stayed because I didn't want anything to happen to you."

That was nice of her. If it wasn't for her I could be outside alone and cold. I owe her back for saving my life even if I don't know how I got hurt.

"Um... Is that hot dog for me?" I tried to lighten the mood. She gave me a small smile. She gave me the hotdog with a napkin.

I started to sit back up with Evangeline's help. I was eating my hot dog slowly taking in the texture and the taste. My mouth was also in pain but I was to hungry to care. Evangeline was looking at me.

"Do you know your parents phone number? I can call them to tell them that you're in the hospital." She smiled. Shit! I don't know that either. I don't even think I have parents.

I stopped eating my hot dog to look at her. "No, I don't have any parents." _That I know of_. I wanted to add, but decided not too. Evangeline looked at me in disbelief. Like what I was telling her that monkey people were taking over the world.

I went to finish the last pieces of my hot dog. When I was finish Evangeline picked up the napkins to put it in the trashcan that was at the right corner of the room. She came back to the seat checking my heart rate. She was about to say something when a man walked in.

I think he was 6'2 with brown hair that looked black. His eyes were a shade of blue. He had a black color shirt with blue jeans. He went to hug Evangeline and looked at me.

"My name is Jade." He gave me a warm smile showing me that he was worried about my health.

All I did was nod. Evangeline wanted to talk to Jade so they walked far enough that I won't hear but close enough so they can watch me. I heard them murmuring about something. I lay back down on the uncomfortable bed and closed my eyes. I concentrated on my breathing. I was starting to feel that my head does not hurt that bad when I first woke up. When I heard that the murmuring stopped I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up.

They both came to me to help this time. When I was sitting up I could tell that they wanted to tell me something. Well they have to tell me sooner or later. So I waited until one of them spoke.

"Um...We were thinking if you want to come home with us. Since you don't have any parents we want you to be our daughter. I can't make any babies so I always wanted a child." She smiled a shy smile. I could tell that she was nervous that I won't accept but I want to take the offer. I looked at Jade. I knew he also wanted a daughter too. They both want one. They were so worried about me. They want me to have a better life and to be in better shape.

I don't know why but I really want a mom and dad. It feels like I never had anyone taken care of me like that. I had another strange feeling that I have been abandon when I was little. That just might be in my head. But I want to tell them yes. I owed them my life and this is a great offer. I looked at both of them.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I had a huge smile on my face. I could see there mouths turn into a huge smile too. Evangeline stopped smiling and started to think. Is she changing her mind? Maybe she doesn't really want me. This thought made me my heart hurt I don't know why but it does.

"You still don't know your name?" Is that all she wanted if I knew my name. Well at lease she still wants me. Does she?

"No." I shrugged. At lease now my head does not hurt.

"How about we name you Alexis." Evangeline suggested. I think she saw my confused look so she explained. "It means defender. I knew you were tough and strong. I knew in your eyes that you are the girl who is a protector so I picked that name."

I liked it. Defender. That word reminds me of something but I ignored it completely. I smiled wide at her. I faced Jade.

"What do you think?" He smiled.

"I really like that name. It fits you perfectly." I smiled at him. Jade was about to say something else until the doctor came in with a clip bored.

"I think your doing just fine." He looked up at me. "You had a broken ankle but it'll heal fast. You have some stitches on your head, back, and your legs. I think you can go now if you like but I assure you that you are perfectly fine." He nodded at Jade and Evangeline. He left the room with the door closing right behind him.

I turned to my new parents. "Please get a nurse and get this stuff off me. It hurts like hell." They both gave me a wide smile that they were happy. I felt happy too. But I'll ne even more happy if these death devices are taken off of me.

Jade went out the door calling a nurse. I turned my attention to Evangeline. "Where is your house located?"

"We were just here for vacation. Our house is at Montana." When she said Montana something sparked but it didn't light a fire in my head. That place sounded familiar. Why? I ignored it again.

"Cool. When do we leave?" I had an exciting tone in my voice. She smiled at me. She put her hand on my shoulders and gently squeezed it.

Jade came in with a nurse trailing behind. The nurse took of everything off of me. I changed into the clothes that Evangeline and Jade picked for me. The shirt I wore said 'Nope can't go to hell. Satan still has that restraining order against me' and I had black skinny jeans. The cloths fit my body perfectly. Thank God Evangeline has nice taste in clothes.

When we left, Jade went to go get the car. When he arrived I couldn't wait for my life with my parents. I don't think nothing bad is going to happen to me when I'm with them. I feel at peace. But still something is still missing and I don't know what. Whatever it is I hope it won't give me any problems.

* * *

**It was kind of a pain to rewrite this story again becuase of my mistakes. No one is perfect so I rewrote it but it is not that different then the last one. It both has the same plot though.**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC***

**Love you all. :):):)**


	3. Chapter 3: Home sweet Home?

**I rewrote this one also. ENJOY!**

**I like hearing from all of you. I hope you love this chapter. **

**Me: Hey Lissa!**

**Lissa: Hey steph! (waves)**

**Me: Do you want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Lissa: Yay! I would love to. (jumps for joy)**

**Mia: I want to do the disclaimer**

**Lissa: She asked me! (yells)**

**Me: You both can do it.**

**Lissa and Mia: (yells) No! (starts bickering)**

**Me: I don't own VA or its (looks at Lissa and Mia) characters. **

Chapter 3: Home sweet home?

**Dimitri's POV**

When we went into the house we saw the two Strigoi dead on the floor with there heads cut off. Maybe my Roza was the one who killed them. She's the only one who was left at this house.

I searched frantically around to find Roza. Roza. Oh no. where the hell is she? She must be here. She can't be that far if she is injured. What if My Roza was out there loosing blood? Don't think about it. I demanded myself.

"Check all the rooms!" Alberta barked to the other guardians. "She must be here somewhere!" I knew that they were talking about Roza. "Guardian Belikove check the streets for any sign of her."

I nodded my head and head out the door. I checked at the restaurants and the stores. I checked everywhere except the hospital. I ran all the way over there. I made sure that nobody was looking at me because they would be suspicious about my inhuman speed. That might just give me and everyone else away.

When I got to the front door of the hospital I composed my self and put my guardian mask on. When I went in I could hear murmur's on how hot I looked. But right now I don't want to deal with them all I want is to find my Roza. I want to hug her and never let go. I want to kiss all her fears away. If I don't find her I would be heartbroken. She was my other half and I was her other.

I arrived at the front desk. "Was there anyone who was taken to the hospital today?" I hid all my emotion.

The nurse looked up at me and I could see lust in her eyes. She composed her self. "I'm sorry but that's private." I can hear disappointment in her voice.

I started to do something different. I had sorrow in my eyes. It was not hard to do because I was really sad. "I need to know because my daughter is missing and I want to check if she is here." Even if it was a lie I needed to do that so I could check if Rose was on the computer.

I saw worry in her eyes. It looks like she is about to crack. "Please. Her mother died the other day and she ran away from home." I put as much hurt into my voice which was not hard because I just had to think about my Roza in a bed all covered in tubes in a concussion.

"Ok, ok, but do it quickly." She showed me the computer screen to see the people who came in today:

Cary Dell

Larry Hill

Peter Dean

Jacinda Kwell

_Alexis Dranfire_

Those were the only names that were on the computer no Rosemarie Hathaway anywhere on the computer. I did a double check on it if I missed it. If she is not here, where is she? Maybe she is alive somewhere waiting for me to rescue her. I need to find Roza.

I turned away from the nurse and the computer I said my thanks and went back to the house. Alberta was waiting for me at the door. She did not have her mask on so I could see the emotion on her face. In her eyes it showed that she was sad really sad. She looked at me straight in the eye.

"Have you found her?" Her voice showed a hint of sympathy.

I looked away. "No. I checked everywhere. I even checked the hospital there was no clue." I felt my eyes sting but did not cry. I faced Alberta again.

"We checked the blood from the house." I could tell she was having a hard time. I knew this was bad. "We tested all the blood and we found a pool of blood that belonged to Rose."

No! what does that mean? Does that mean she's' dead or worst she turned Strigoi. No, don't think like that. She still alive I know she is. Roza can't be dead.

Right now it felt like the end is coming. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I don't know a life without my Roza. I didn't know any life that I can survive without Roza.

I saw to the right that Janine was crying. I walked toward her and started to comfort her. I know how she feels. She feels heart broken and so do I. I felt a tear down my face. I didn't hide it. Everyone thinks that she was just a student but she was more. She was my life.

"Everyone, we are going back to the lodge and pack. We are going back to the academy immediately." Alberta yelled. I want to get out of here and leave these memories, but the other side told me to stay and look for her. Instead I chose the half that told me to leave.

**Rose POV (A.K.A Alexis)**

When we arrived to the hotel Evangeline and Jade were packing everything up. I just sat on the couch watching them scurry around the huge room. When they packed everything into there bags I helped them put it into the taxi. When I put the last of the bags in the trunk I went to go sit next to Evangeline.

"I can not wait to see the house." I jumped in my seat. I was really excited to go to Montana. I don't know why.

Evangeline squeezed my hand. "You will love it there. You will go to school and have new friends." Jade turned back to us and smiled then turned back.

We were in silence for the trip to the airport. It was not uncomfortable but peaceful. Everyone was relaxed even the driver. We passed a house that people were surrounding. I saw a girl crying into a guys chest. Whatever they lost I hope they find her or him.

We finally made it to the airport. I helped them take out the bags from the trunk. I took two bags for me to carry while Evangeline carried three while Jade carried one. He was asking if we need any help but we refused.

When we got one of those cart things to put our stuff on we waited in line so that the airport people can check them. I was staying with them for a while until I turned my gaze to a blond girl walking with some other group of people. She looked familiar. Maybe I saw her in the hospital. I excused my self to go use the bathroom for awhile. When I got into the bathroom I still had that girl on my mind. I didn't see her face but I swear I know her somehow. I couldn't place my finger on it but I know I saw her before.

Forget it. All this thinking is making me dizzy, when I was done. I went outside to where I last saw that girl. She was gone but I didn't stop wondering.

I went to where Evangeline and Jade was waiting. We boarded on the plane and put our stuff away.

When we were in the air I fell asleep right away.

It was a weird dream. I was at a ski resort. The sun was up shining. It was a beautiful sight. I heard someone moving right behind me. I turned around to see a guy walk out of the shadows. I had to admit he did look hot but familiar.

He had brown hair. His eyes were a nice shade of green. What kind of dream am I having. Wow... now I am having dreams about a boy that I don't even know.

He smiled at me. "Hello little dhampir.

* * *

**OMG! It's Adrian. **

**I just rewrote the parts I wanted to ut in. The spelling is better**

**Love you all! Keep reading**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC***


	4. Chapter 4: Adrian Who?

**Thx for the reviews. I know I don't make the chapters long but I'll try to make it as long as I can.**

**Lissa: I win! (Jumps 4 joy)**

**MIa: Damn it!! (pouts) How the hell did she win? (Mumbles)**

**Me: Well she used compulsion**

**Mia: Shut up (growls)**

**Me: (Put hands up) You can do the next one.**

**Mia: Fine!**

**Lissa: Stephanie does not own VA or its characters. Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Adrian who?

Who the hell is he calling little dhampir? I thought in dreams they were suppose to call you by your name. Is this a nightmare?

his smiled faded when he saw that was not smiling. "Little dhampir?" he was coming closer to me. What kind of dream is this? "Rose?" Why the hell did he call me Rose?

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered. "My name is not Rose." He had a confused look on his face.

"Then who are you?" He asked. I am not saying anything. I don't know if this is real or this is a dream. If it is a dream I am still not saying my name. What if this is Freddy in a disgisted. That is so stupid. Freddy won't do that.

"Why the hell should I tell you." I growled a low menacing growl. He stepped even closer toward me. "Don't you dare come near me." He stopped a few feet away.

"Rose don't you remember me?" I could detect a hint of hurt in his voice. He was coming a little closer. If I knew better he was scared of me.

"Again I say don't call me Rose!" I yelled. "And no I don't know who the fuck you are." I was stepping away until I hit a tree against my back. We just stared at each other maybe three seconds. There was something familiar about him but my mind was not clicking.

The guy ran his hands in his hair. I knew he was frustrated but why?

"I'm Adrian." He looked at me straight in the eye.

"Adrian who?" I saw hurt in his eyes for a second but vanished completely.

"Where are you at?" Adrian started questioning me. "You should come back. Lissa misses you we all miss you." He came close to me until I felt his breath on my face.

Why the hell does he want to know where I am? Who's Lissa? This dream is becoming stranger by the second. "Get away from me!" I pushed him away hard enough for him to stumble but get back in line. I walked toward him with my hands clenched. "I don't know who the hell you are, but this is a dream. My dream. I am the one who controls it. You have no right to boss me." I saw him backing away slowly.

"Rose listen to me-" I cut him off.

"No you listen to me!" I glared at him. I saw him flinched a little. "This is my dream. The next time I sleep I don't want to see your damn face! I don't know you or any other person you bring up. You have to forget about me whoever you are." I kept on giving him my death glare.

"Rose-" I cut him off again.

"For the last damn time! My name is not Rose." When I yelled that everything started to fade and I found my self awake by Evangeline shaking me.

"Wake up were here." She had a big smile on her face. I never thought I would be so happy for someone to wake me up. Mostly I hate it when someone wakes me during my sleep but today I'm happy.

I got up from my seat ready to go see my home. I helped Jade and Evangeline to get the bags. We were waiting for a taxi. When I suddenly saw her.

I saw that same girl at the airport back at Spokane. This time I saw her face. She looks really familiar now but my mind did not register it. Jade finally got a taxi but I could not stop starring at her. She was talking to a boy. He had black hair and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Alexis, come on were not going to wait up for you." Yelled Evangeline.

I stared at the girl awhile longer and got into the taxi. I could feel her eyes on the taxi when I got in but she made no move to go. She stared at the taxi for a while longer until she turned back to the boy again.

When I was seated in the taxi we rode pass the students and the adults getting into a black van. No one looked twice at me, but I kept on starring at them until we were out of sight.

When they were out of sight I kept on feeling something nagging at me about it. I pushed that out because I thought I might still be sleepy. I made no move to go back to sleep. I did not want to have that weird dream again. So I kept my eyes up.

The ride was not that long. When we were riding we went pass a school I think it was. It looked like one of those Gothic castles. When we passed it my head kept saying home sweet home. I did not know what was that suppose to mean but I started to wonder about it.

"Evangeline.. Er I mean mom." She turned to me. "What was that building we passed?" I pointed out the window.

"That was a school." She said.

"Is that the school I'm going to?" I wanted to see that school. That place is like a magnet to me. It kept on making me come closer for some reason.

"Yeah were check it out." She smiled. "Not a lot of people get in, but were try."

I nodded my head. I looked out the window again imagining the house I am going to live in. I think I fell asleep because suddenly I saw that boy at the airport who was with that girl.

"Don't worry Liss. Everything is alright." The boy was telling me.

"But I miss Rose so much." Was that me? That can't be my voice. What the hell is going on? OK I am getting freaked out again. "It does not feel the same without her."

Who is this Rose? Why in my dreams they talk about a girl Rose. I have to stop eating cold pizza before I sleep.

"Don't worry Lissa. You'll survive." the boy comfort the girl whose name is Lissa. Lissa? That boy Adrian said that Lissa misses Rose. Why is this happening to me? Is God doing this to me to show me people who they lost? Besides what did I ever do to God.

Suddenly when I was sleeping, I thought I did, I woke up, I think because I was back to starring out the window. Maybe my head is playing tricks at me.

I felt the taxi come to a stop and I got out of the car. I looked at the house.

The house was a two story house with three windows. The grass was so green. There were different colors of flowers around the yard. It looked beautiful. It looked like one of those houses that you see on television where you see a beautiful house in the background. At the sides there were wooden gates.

I started to help my parents get the bags. We carried them to the porch and waited for Jade to open it. When I went in I could not believe my eyes. The place looked fantastic. There was white leather couches and there was white carpet. What is these people and whit?

I took of my shoes and put it in the shoe closet to my right. I headed up stairs to see my room.

When I got there I saw that it was all covered in blue. There was a bed but no sheets or pillows. There was a desk and a desk chair. There was a book shelf to the back wall. The window was right next to the bed. It was still day out.

I got some bedsheets and pillows from Evangeline and put them on the bed. My room looked empty but soon it be full with lots of junk. I chuckled to myself.

Since I'm done. I went to go see Evangeline.

"Er... Mom, I want to walk around the neighborhood for a moment."

"Ok, but you have to be back before 7:30."

"Yeah." I yelled through the door.

* * *

**Evangeline's POV**

I knew from the start that Alexis was a dhampir. I want her to come with me because I love children. I am also a dhampir but I fell in love with a human. I wanted to have children but can not make any. I don't know why but we just can't. Humans and dhampirs can make babies but I can't. Strange.

I want her to be happy and healthy. Soon she'll know she is a dpampir. I'll tell her at the track if she does not know yet. I don't want to loose her. Now that she is with us I want to protect her no matter what. She made her way to my heart now and I can not stop loving her.

I don't want nobody to take her away. I love her like my own child. I know she loves me too. I also know Jade loves her too like his own daughter. He would protect her always and so would I. So would I.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

We were back at the academy but I still can't stop thinking about Roza. Only if we arrived sooner at the house then maybe we could of save her. I still don't believe that she is dead, but the facts were right there in front of me. You can't fight facts with thoughts. Can you?

I went to my room laying on my bed. I won't see her before school or after school anymore and it is killing me. I miss those eyes of her. I would always get lost into those eyes. When she is around me I feel at peace. When she is in my arms I don't want to let her go. When I feel her hair they feel like silk between my fingers. Even though she is gone she is not completely gone in my heart. She will always be there no matter what.

I remembered the memory where she kissed me at practice before we went to the ski Lodge. I just melt into her lips forgetting all of my worries. Now I know that I love her. I love her. Only if she was here I would tell her.

What I would do for her to be back in my arms. I did not notice that I was crying until I felt the salty tears on my lips. I miss my Roza. Roza.

There was a knock on the door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and put my guardian mask on before I opened the door. It was Alberta.

"You have a shift gaurding the gate right now. I know its last minute but you have to." She got to business and left.

* * *

**Aww..... Evangeline is so sweet. She cares about her too. **

**Aww..... Dimitri also misses her too. **

**Read more to find out what happens next.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND MUSIC**


	5. Chapter 5: What the Hell!

**Luv u all!!!**

**Me: Ok Mia you can do the Disclaimer.**

**Mia: Finnaly! I have been waiting 4 ever.**

**Me: (Tapping foot) Hurry up we don't have all day.**

**Mia: Oh, sorry.**

**Me: (Shrugs) Don't worry.**

**Mia: Stephanie does not own VA or its Characters. Richelle owns us.**

**Me: (claps) Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What the hell!

I was walking through the neighborhood just thinking about stuff. I was still thinking about the incident when I was that girl Lissa and I was next to her boyfriend I think. I still don't know about the dream about Adrian. They all looked so familiar but I think I just saw them someplace and just remembered them. It still was strange and creepy.

I saw that I was heading to the gate of the school we past. I still don't know the name of the school. My head was nagging at me again but like before I ignored it. I was in front of the gate just looking through the bars. I liked the school it looked cool. I suddenly heard someone coming.

I ran to where a tree was. I thought if I got cought they would call the police and maybe they'll call Evangeline that I was trying to break in. I stayed behind the tree. I made sure I was hidden but I could still spot them. I saw a man looking through the gate.

When I saw his face my heart skipped a beat literally. He had deep brown eyes with shoulder length hair. He was all muscle. He was HOT not just hot but FUCKING HOT! I could not stop looking at him. All I wanted to do right now was to jump into his arms and for him to not let me go.

What the hell! I have a strong feeling about him and I just saw him. I think he is older than me. How could someone like him love me? Maybe if I try hard enough I could- What the hell am I thinking? How can we be together? I bet he has a girlfriend.

I feel like a stalker watching his every move. He was still scanning the area. I knew instantly that he was strong, smart, protective, and a totttal badass. I really want to know him better. I want him to kiss me like my life depends on it.

The guy looked away from where I was and just stand there. Shit! How am I going to get the hell out of here?! I need to be home by now. My parents might be looking for me any second. I don't want them to have a heart attack. I checked my watch that I brung before I left out the door.

It was 6:47. Shit! I still got a few minutes. I think I can make it out of here. I need to use all my brain power even if right now my head is hurting. Come on Alexis think! Think. You can do it!

Maybe the only plan I could do was just stand up and let him come catch me. I love that idea but at the same time I hated it too. Before I got to stand up I saw him walking to some laddie who called him.

nows my chance or never. I got up and ran and ran until I reached the house. I checked my watch again. 7:29. Wow, I was just one minute Earlie. When I got in I smelled the aroma of food all around me.

"Alexis, come on!" Jade yelled through the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm coming." I pulled of my shoes and put them back into the shoe closet. When I went into the kitchen I saw both of my parents smiling at me.

"Alexis, we have to tell you something. If you know it already then we might not have to explain." I nodded at her. I made my way to the chair oppiste from her. This is my first dinner with both of my parents and I was really happy.

"So......What did you want to say?" I asked.

* * *

**Evangeline's POV**

It was finnaly time to tell Alexis that she is a dhampir. If she already knows then I don't have to explain.

Jade knows that I am a dhampir. He told me did not care. He told me he will always love me no matter what I was. I love him with all my heart. I don't want nothing to happen to him or to Alexis. It is for the best that she knows what she is then finding out later and yelling at me.

I wanted to be a guardian but I fell in love. They think I turned into a blood whore, when I mean they I mean the rest of the dpampir and Moroi population.

I stayed at a academy at California. i was one of the best ever. I was really proud of my self. My parents both died from Strigoi attacks. My mom was protecting my dad but there was to many to handle. So they died. I was only twelve when they died.

I had a best friend, Emily, she is a Moroi. But one day when we went to the mall with other guardians she snuck out. She was always so hard to find. When I saw that I could not find her in the group I tried searching for her in the mall. I could not see her anywhere. I heard a bone chilling scream echo in the mall. knew it was from Emily It came from outside. When I arrived I saw a Strigoi sucking her blood. When he saw me he dropped her unmoving body on the ground and ran away. I ran to where her body was. I shaking her hard trying to wake her up. I started crying into her chest. I was still shaking her. I did not want her to leave me.

"Emily, Wake up!" I was still shaking her violently. When she didn't wake up I knew she was dead. I was sixteen when she died. My heart was in pieces when she was dead. I layed beside her crying all the pain out. I was wetting her shirt. But I didn't care she was dead. Her unmoving body. Her wide open eyes staring blankly at me. When the guardians finally got there it was to late. They took me to the school but I kept screaming for Emily. When I was there I could not stand all of this killing so I told the school that I quit and never to come back.

I pushed it away becuase I don't want to remember all the blood. The thing is that I can still kick ass but I don't think I'm ready to fight Strigoi yet.

I heard the door open. Alexis is here. Time to tell her. I heard Jade telling Alexis that we were in the kitchen. He knows that we have to tell her.

When she came in she went to the seat. "Alexis we have to tell you something. If you know it already then we might not have to explain." she nodded at me. she took a seat.

"So.................What did you want to say?" I told her all about dhampirs and what they are I even told her about Strigoi and Moroi . I even told her about my past to what happen. I could see that she was not angry but I saw amusement in her eyes.

"So that is what I am?" She asked. I just nodded in return. She looked at me and at Jade. She also knew about the school.

"Cool. At lease I know something about me." Well at lease she was not shocked or mad. We all began to eat. I wanted to tell Alexis something.

"Alexis?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she still had food in her mouth.

"Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" She nodded at me ,smiling. I was happy so I smiled back.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I was guarding the gate tonight. I was just walking around looking out for anything suspicious. I was thinking all about my life. I don't know what to do. I mean I know I am garuding Vasilisa Dragomir. But I mean about my life without Roza. Maybe I can take Tasha's offer. I can be guarding her instead of Vasilisa. I don't have anything against the princesse but It just hurts that she was Rose's friend and it hurts that she won't be here with me.

I heard something at the gate. I turned back and I stared out looking for anything. I could feel someone or something watching me. I kept scanning around. When I didn't see anything I turned back around and faced my back at the gate. I heard some rustling but then it stopped.

I saw Alberta coming up to me. I walked over where she was standing.

"Dimitri, You and others are going shopping tomorrow." She gave me a small smile.

"Who is it." I asked.

There will be some novices, Moiroi, and some other guardians. Vasilisa wants to go shopping." She gave me another small smile. Rose will always go shopping with Vasilisa. My heart was hurting again.

"Who are the others?"

"The novices are Eddie, Mason, Juan, and Holly. The Moiroi are Vasilisa, Christian, Adrian, and Carmelle. The guardians that are coming are you, Alex, Cal, and me." I nodded and went back to my post. I was still thinking about Roza.

Roza.

My Love.

* * *

**You love it or hate it? I hope you can not wait for the next chapter. I luv the reviews so far.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND MUSIC**


	6. Chapter 6: Who the hell is Rose?

**I just want to give this credit to xoxdreamrrxox for giving me this idea. You Rock! LOL**

**Me: Hey Adrian! (Waves) Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Adrian: I'm busy. (Drinks his beer)**

**Me: Come on! (Begging like a three year old on her knees)**

**Adrian: Nah.**

**Me: (Got up) If you don't. I'll tell Rose you have a life size poster of her in your room.**

**Adrian: (Shocked) How do you know...........**

**Me: You do? I was just bluffing. But now........ (Smile evilly)**

**Adrian: Shit! Fine ok! (Grumbles)**

**Me: Ha! Now hurry up.**

**Adrian: Stephanie does not own Vampire Academy or its characters. (faces me) There I'm done.**

**Me: Now get me a soda!**

**Adrian: No!**

**Me: ROSE! Adrian has a life size poster... (mouth got covered by Adrian)**

**Adrian: Fine! (Walks away)**

**Me: (smiles and Thinking) I love that Boy! HA HA!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who the hell is Rose!**

I woke up because my alarm clock was ringing. Stupid damn alarm! Who the hell invented these things. If he was still alive I would come and kick his damn ass.

I got up and threw my clock at the wall. I didn't have enough strength so instead it hit the ground and made a small thump. I got up remembering that we were going to the mall today. So I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit before we went.

I got my black skinny jeans and a red tank top that shows my curves perfectly. I didn't bother to put make up on. I took a blue sweatshirt and put it over my red tank. Even if it covered my tank the sweatshirt still shows my curves.

I heard some soft knocking on my door. I think it is Evangeline.

"Alexis are you ready!" I knew it. Score one for me and zero score for anyone who challenged me. Haha.

"Yeah I 'll meet you downstairs." I yelled while I was getting my watch. I heard footsteps going down the stairs and heard the front door close. I rushed getting out of my room, down the stairs, and to the shoe closet.

I opened the shoe closet and got out my black converse shoes. When I slipped them on I made my way outside to where Evangeline was waiting for me. I saw Evangeline in a red, cool looking car. I got inside the car at the passenger side.

"So your ready?" She faced me.

"Hell yeah! I need some new clothes." I smiled at her. She smiled and nodded at me.

Time for the mall.

Nothing would go wrong today. Right?

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I was in the room getting change to go guard Vasilisa and her friends at the mall. I just put on a casual black shirt on with some blue jeans. I put on my cowboy-duster that Roza likes to call it. Even how annoying it is that she calls me Conrade I miss the sound of her voice.

_Knock. Knock._

I someone knocking on my door. I went over to there quickly. When I opened the door I saw Alberta there with her guardian mask on.

"We are waiting for some others. You should hurry a little." I nodded and followed her to the car. I saw Vasislisa, Christian, Adrian, Juan, Holly, Carmelle, Alex, Cal, now Alberta, and me. We waited for Eddie and Mason. I wonder where are they?

"Wait up!" I heard Mason yell running with Eddie right behind him. So there they are.

"What took you guys so long." Vasilisa told them.

"Eddie here." Mason pointed to Eddie. "Was taking to long in the bathroom. I don't know what the hell he was doing in there but I don't want to know."

Everyone else laugh and Eddie playfully punched Mason.

"Come on everyone before it gets dark." I barked at them. They all went into the van. I had to go to the back with Alex while Cal and Alberta was in the front.

Right now I was feeling sad again. I remembered when me and Rose was here when the last time we went to the mall. I wish I was talking to her right now. I feel lonely even if someone was sitting right beside me.

I just sat there staring out the window. I heard everyone talking and laughing. Everyone seemed happy while I was back here being unhappy. I felt the car stop at the parking lot in front of the mall. I went out and we would all stay together for a while.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

When we arrived Evangeline parked right in front of the mall. We had a really good parking space. I got out of the car and stretched awhile. I heard Evangeline's door open then close. She came walking up right beside me.

"Did you bring a lot of money?" I asked while grinning.

She chuckled. "Of course. What kind of shopping trip would it be without money?"

I smiled at her. I was really happy today. I hope nothing goes wrong today.

We walked side by side just making small talk when we entered the mall. when we entered I saw a group of people. Not just people though. there were dhampirs and Moiroi. I knew instantly. I don't know why but they remind me of something. My head was bugging me again. I shoved it away.

I was looking at them one by one. I saw that girl I think her name was Lissa and she was with her boyfriend, I think. My gaze stopped on one of the Moiroi. What the Hell! It was that dude, Adrian. I see him in my dreams and now I see him in real life. Are you sure this ain't no damn dream. I pinched my self just checking. Ouch! Yup I was awake.

I saw one of the guardians looking at me. Like straight at me!. It was that same dude when I went to the gate. My heart was pumping fast. Again I wanted to just run into his arms and never let me go. I wanted him to kiss me like the world world die if he didn't kiss me. Weird

When he saw me he looked shock. Then he closed him eyes for five seconds but before he opened his eyes I was dragged into a store with Evangeline pulling at me.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

When we entered the mall I was searching the perimeter for any threats. We were all clustered together. When I was scanning I saw something caught my eye.

When I turned I saw my Roza looking striaght at me. She does not have red eyes.

Your dreaming Dimitri. I thought to my self. I closed my my eyes maybe for five seconds telling my self I was just imagining things. When I opened them I didn't see her at all. I kept scanning all over the place.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

We all went to many many stores. Everyone looked like they were all having a great time while I was questioning my sanity. Maybe I missed her so much I was daydreaming about her. That must be it. She can not be here. Can she?

We would know if she was around here. Right? What if she is dead and that was her ghost haunting me because I didn't find her soon enough. I really have to check by the doctors to see if there is anything wrong with my brain.

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Mason was rubbing his tummy. To think of it I was getting hungry too.

"Ok. We all can get something to eat." Vasilisa announced.

We all were now waling to the food court. Vasilisa was ordering for us but we didn't want her to spend all of her money but she insisted. so we all agreed. That was really nice of her to do that.

We all sat down. just talking, laughing, and eating. Until I heard a loud laugh.

We all turned and we were all shocked.

Rose! I yelled in my head.

"Rose!" Vasilisa yelled.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

Evangeline and I were shopping were shopping for a while. I bet we spent more than a thousand dollars. When we were in the wall there were guys drooling over me.

When ever they would come up to me I'll tell them to fuck off. God, these boys are like brain dead zombies when I walk by. But I just ignored them.

I had so much bags with me full of lots of tanks and color shirt shirts. I even got a lot of skinny jeans and some nice sexy heels. This was awesome.

When I was looking through the clothes My stomach started to growl at me. uh-oh. Lunch time.

Evangeline heard it too but she was hungry also so we went to go to the food cout to get some food. I grbbed a chair for two and I put my bags down. I was waiting for Evangeline. I was really getting hungry. Sometimes some guys would come up to me thinking they would have a chance with me. Well I just told them to fuck off and never to talk to me.

Evangeline finnaly arrived with a try of food. She aslo had some drinks. When she sat down and put the try down. I grabbed them when they hit the table. I was eating like a wild animal that got lose.

Evangeline was chuckleling at me. "Slow down. We still have enough time." I just smiled at her. "You remind me of uncle Phil on Halloween. After we were done trick or treating he would steal our baskests and run to the room and lock the door. When he finnaly open it we see candy wrappers all around his room and the only candy he gave us was the ones that were distgusting."

That was kind of funny. Evangeline countinued. "There was this last time when Emily and me were at campus just talking. We got bored so we started pranking the boys. Emily was a spirit user so she can use compulsion. So we went to the boys dorm and we made some noise that they would come out. When they were out she used compulsion and we mad them wear dresses with highheels. We made them go to the whole school and make them start singing 'Girls just want to Have Fun'. We made them say if that the queen came they would say they did that because there gay. We also made sure that they did not remember us."

Oh My God. I can see that perfectly in my head. I could not hold it in any longer so I laughed really loud and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I ignored them but then I felt other people watching me.

I turned around and it was the group I saw when we entered the mall. They were wide eyed and some of them had there mouths open. Why the hell are they looking at me like that?

"Rose!" I heard the girl yell. Who the hell is Rose?

* * *

**Uh-Oh! I wonder what will happen next? Well you have to wait. HeHe.**

**Yeah! two chapters in one day. Go me!**

**Stay tune next time on NIGHT NIGHT! Lol**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND MUSIC.**


	7. Chapter 7:Confused

**Thx again for the reviews. I luv you all so much. Sorry I took so long. I had to do a project. Sucks.**

**Me: Hey, Pyro! Do me a favor and do the disclaimer.**

**Christian: Why?**

**Me: Cause I'm the boss of you.**

**Christian: No you're not!**

**Me: Just do it or I'll tell Lissa that you hurt me.**

**Christian: I did not hurt you.**

**Me: (Pretend to cry) Lissa, he hurt me! (Pointing at Christian)**

**Lissa: Christian! Why did you hurt her?**

**Christian: I did not!**

**Me: He didn't want to do the disclaimer then he hit me. (Still using pretend tears)**

**Lissa: Do the disclaimer Christian. She asked you but you did not have to hurt her.**

**Christian: What! Fine! Stephanie does not own VA or its characters. Richelle Mead does.**

**Me: (Stop crying and hugged him) Thank you.**

**Lissa: See look Christian you made her happy.**

**Christian: (Glares)**

**Me: (Thought) Sucker!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confused**

What the hell is happening here?

"Rose!" The girl Lissa yelled and got up from her table and stood up. her boyfriend grabbed her arm.

"Lissa, be careful." He warned her. I wonder who is this Rose there taking about.

"Christian, I know its her. She is not them." So the guys name is Christian. Lissa got out of Christian's grip and came running straight for our table. She hugged me so tight. I pushed her off of me. She looked hurt.

"Ummm......Can I help you?" I asked her. She looked confused. I looked at Evangeline and she was eyeing her. The rest of the group came to where we were.

"Rose?" a redhead kid asked.

"Evangeline, I want to go home." I asked her. Everyone stared at her and she stared back. She faced me.

"Let's take this outside so there won't be no witness." We all nodded at her. She got up and so did I. I grabbed all the bags to take to the car. When we were walking outside I went even closer to Evangeline.

This day is just plain freaky. I don't really feel good right now. My head is starting to hurt again. I think I need some pills for this. The only time my head hurts is when I try to remember something. like thinking all the time.

"Evangeine.........I...Er...mean mom?" I heard a little grasp.

"What Alexis?" She looked at me.

"My head hurts from all this thinking." She chuckled.

"Don't worry." I nodded. when we made it outside we all faced each other. I dropped my bags and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Rose." The guy with the duster said.

"I am not Rose." I said it in a little threatening voice. "I don't know who the hell you are but just leave me alone and by the way my name is Alexis."

"No, you not." Adrian said. "Your Rose and I know it." I growled at him. I moved forward but Evangeline placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember Alexis, don't you hurt him. You know what happens if you did that." I stepped back growling louder. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Dimitri Belikove." Dimitri said. Hot name. Stop it Alexis we are in a situation. I thought to my self. "That is Rose Harthaway."

"Can I attack them now?" I faced her and back to them. They were wide eyed. Evangeline gave me a stern look.

"Don't you dare. Remember what happen when a Striogoi attack my friend?" I looked back at her.

"Sorry. I forgot for a second." She nodded at me. I looked back at them. "So....You say I'm Rose? Sorry I don't think there is any." I smirked.

"Rose, are you joking around because this is not funny." Lissa said. "Are you ok?"

"Why the hell would you care? Its not like I know you." She looked hurt to what I said. I did not care right now because I don't know her. I closed my eyes and started murmuring. "Its just a dream. Just a dream. I'll wake up and I am going to start punching something really hard until it is rip into pieces." I opened one eye and I saw that I was still here. "Damn it!" I yelled.

"Stay calm." Evangeline insured me.

Evangeline was at my ear and whispered. "You should go with them. It would be good for you. And don't you dare disobey me right now. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise." I just nodded at her. She faced the guardians.

"She will be leaving with you now. Please take care of her." She begged for them.

"We will." Dimitri told her. "Follow me." I did what he said. This is bullshit. I hate this. I turned back around to see Evangeline in the car looking at me with sad eyes. I waved and went into the van. They told me to stay in. Dimitri turned to me and opened his mouth.

"Rose-" Before he can say anything else I spoke.

"Call me Alexis." I growled and glared at him. I saw hurt in his eyes but then vanished. He just nodded at me. Everyone was looking at me still in shock. "What are you looking at?" I growled at them. They all turn around. But I could see that they would sneak a glance at me a few times.

I layed back and closed my eyes. I was wishing that I was with Evangeline right now. I felt the car stop right in front of the school's gate. I opened my eyes and we were let in. When we stopped we got off. Everyone was going with e to the Queen. I have a feeling that she is a bitch.

The only people who came was the guardians, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, the redhead kid, and his friend.

When we pass through the hallways I saw some students looking at me and I would glare at them. When I did that they would go away toward where ever the hell they go.

When we got to the door of the queen's door the girl I heard was Alberta, knocked on the door. It opened and we all went inside. I saw the Queen's expression when I came in. In total shock.

She gestured me to sit down on the chair opposite from her.

"So Rose where have you been?" God, what the hell is up with the name Rose?

"I ain't no Rose." I growled at her. I have been growling at everyone today. The queen looked shock agian.

"Oh! Then who are you?"

"I'm Alexis Dranfire." I smiled at her. She doesn't scare the crap out of me. I can take her down.

"Dimitri." The Queen bitch called.

"Yes." He asked.

"You should take her to Dr. Olendzki. Maybe she can see whats wrong with her." The Queen was looking at me. There is nothing wrong with me. I am completely sane. I think?

"I ain't going." I got up from my seat. "There is nothing wrong with I am completely fine. Just get me out of here and I will never come back and that I will go back to the life I had outside from here." I was getting pissed off right now. I really don't want to deal with them. I don't want anything to do with them. I just want to get back and have nothing else to do.

"Headistress Kirova." Lissa was saying. "Maybe we can call Rose's mom." What the hell did she say? Call Rose's mom. What the hell is wrong with these people? Why the hell do I want to talk to Rose's mother?

I was looking around me and saw that the door was not protected. Everyone was in deep conversation. They didn't look at me much. They were talking about what they should do with me.

Ha! My time to escape. I got up and ran to the door. Really sloppy. They didn't think I can get away? Stupid fools.

I opened it and still they did not notice. I got out and ran across the hall. I remembered how we got here so I ran outside and to the gate I heard some yells coming from inside.

"Where is she?"

"Get her now!" Random people were yelling.

Wow!Suckers! they are so stupid sometimes. I was almost to the gate until tall hot duster dude came out of the tree. I stopped in my tracks but I bumped into him. I fell onto the ground but he didn't even move a inch. he is as strong as a ton of bricks.

Note, I need to watch out for Dimitri. He is some tough dude to get by. That just made my way to escape to get out of here a lot funner and a lot more of a challenge.

"You should of not ran out like that." He had amusement in his voice.

"Well if you can guard it better then I would not have ran." I saw some guardians coming this way. How did Dimitri get here so fast? I didn't even see him or hear him coming. He is a threat for me to escape. I need to plan on how to get out of here. More complex and more thought out.

"I'll take her to her dorm." Dimitri said to the guardian.

I smiled to my self. For two things. One Dimitri was coming. Two, I can start noticing the perimeter and find a way out. Soon.

Let the games begin and I will be the only one who is playing.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Plz tell me. there will be a lot of action in the next one when Rose (A.K.A Alexis) tries to escape.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND MUSIC**


	8. Chapter 8: Time For Action

**Hope you love it! I am really busy on a project so yeah that's why it took long for my to UD faster. Enjoy!**

**Me: Eddie, if I beat your ass can you do the disclaimer?**

**Eddie: Sure. I can beat you ass in 2 seconds.**

**Me: Come on bitch! Bring it.**

**Eddie: (In a attack mode)**

**Me: (In the same attack mode)**

***1 minutes later***

**Me: I own you bitch! (sitting on top of him smiling evilly)**

**Eddie: That ain't fair. How should I know you put oil all around you so that when I charge I would fall. (Whine)**

**Me: (Smirked) You said nothing about it so stop your whining and do the damn disclaimer.**

**Eddie: (Sighed) Stephanie does not own VA or its characters. Richelle Mead does.**

**Me: (thinking) I am so evil in my own twisted way. (Laughed silently)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Time For Action**

**Evangeline"s POV**

When I saw Alexis or rose what they call her I was really sad. I am going to try to find out once and for all.

I drove back home with silent tears coming down my cheek. I really do miss Alexis. I just got her and now they took her away. Those fuckin basterds! I don't get angry that easily. But I can not believe they just took her. But I am the one who told Alexis to go.

I am so stupid. How can I let her go without a fight.

_Because you are responsible. _My inner voice said. No it was because I was stupid.

When they took her my heart shattered because it remind me of another horrible day.

_I was only 10 and I had a older sister, Jenny, who was 12. Two year different. We always stay side by side with each other. We would always play on the computer and gossip. We were very anventurouse and you can say crazy. We would always play truth or dare with our friends and me and Jenny would always bring up the most evil dares. We were the champions of that game._

_I never told Jade or anyone about my sister. I did not want to bring up the memormy of that day. The day where I would never see her again. She was the one who mostly stayed with me when times got rough and she was the one who stop whatever she was doing and take care of me._

_"Hey Vang!" Jenny would always call me Vang. I don't know why but she liked the sound of it I guess._

_"What now Jen!" I yelled across the river._

_We were in a wide open space where the water flowed. It was really beautiful there was a little red bridge to cross the river. Mother would always tell us not to go there. of couse we were little so we did not listen._

_We like to go over there because there would be very beautiful flowers blooming all over the place. There would be all different kinds of colors. The grass was healthy was green. We would lie in it watching the clouds go by. There would be a tree that we would climb and pretend that we were monkeys in the wild jungle._

_This is where we would go when we want our imagenation go wild. We laugh and played and run all over the damn place._

_I loved it there. The sun would shine through the thick branches and light up the whole place. The smell of flowers all around you. The wind would go through the trees and make them rustle which looked so beautiful when the sun was in a perfect place and the wind would shake the trees and the light would just wiggle around the air._

_The feel of the wind going through my hair. I would close my eyes and let the wind blow me. I felt like I was flying. The wind would also lift up the leaves that were on the ground and they would fly around you like they were dancing with you._

_We were laying in the soft silky grass looking at the soft white clouds above the trees. It was getting really dark._

_"Vang." Jenny faced me. "You want to look in the woods for any animals?"_

_I didn't want to go out at night. I was mostly fearless and a tough girl but I don't like the dark. I was scared if there was any monsters there. I never knew about Strigoi yet._

_"I don't know Jen." I was sitting up looking around me. It was getting dark fast and I wanted to get out now._

_"Come on Vang! We could see some fireflies flying around." She was getting off the ground._

_"We can look at them back at the house." I really had a bad feeling about staying here at night._

_"Come on you baby." I didn't care what she said. I want to leave now._

_"Lets go before something bad-" I was cut off by something in a tree. I saw my sister and she was staring at the tree._

_I have a feeling that this won't be good. I had goosebumps up and down my arm. I was starting to shake._

_I turned my attention to the tree and I saw a figure jump out from it. OMG! It was so scary looking. It had blood red looking eyes. Very pale skin. The whatever it was It had short black hair . plain white shirt and long black pants. He looked really good looking if it was not for that bloodthirsty look on his face._

_"Well, well. Look what I found." He was smiling evily at us. "didn't your mother ever tell you to not cross that bridge." It was not a question._

_"Did you mother ever tell you how to never talk to strangers." I was using all my strength to act brave for my sister. Even if my voice was fierce my body was shaking._

_He was staring at me with amusement. "Feisty little one." He smiled showing all of his teeth. It made me flinch just by looking at them. He started laughing very menacing. I could not do nothing but just stay there frozen in time. "I will give you 10 seconds to run as fast as you can." What the hell is wrong with him. "1-2-3" I got what he was saying so I took my big sisters hand and ran as fast as hell._

_Jenny let go of my hand and was pushing me at the back. "Hurry Vang! He is not getting you." She was making me go faster and faster. I could hear him counting._

_"4-5-6-7" What happens when he gets to ten? I was to afraid to think about it._

_"Come on Vang go faster!" Jenny was yelling at the back of me and kept on pushing me to go faster._

_I was to scared to talk. My legs were hurting me. I could not breath. My heart was beating so much I could not hear myself think. I wanted to stop and rest but I knew I do he would get me and right now I was running for Jenny's life and mine._

_"8-9-10. Here I come. Better say goodbye when you have the chance." I heard him yell and I heard him chuckle darkly. My skin was crawling hearing him chuckle. "I am coming little girls."_

_"Hes coming Jen. I love you so much." I was crying while running. I was loosing hope._

_"Don't you dare say goodbye now. You are going to make it no matter what. You are not going to die today. I will let no one hurt you." I beleived her. I knew in my heart that she won't let anyone or anything take me away from this world. I think God brought her to me so that we can protect each other._

_I heard one of the trees shake and a figure jumped out and was right behind us. "Nice to see you two again."_

_I just kept on running without looking back once._

_"This is way to easy. This game is not that fun." How the hell is this fun? Just keep on moving. How did he got here so quick? "Not fast enough little girls."_

_"Go! Go! Vang go he is coming closer! Don't stop until your across the bridge. I love you and tell mom and dad I won't forget them. I love you. Now run!" Jenny was screaming. I ran faster then her and kept running. What did she mean about telling mom and dad she loves them? She will still be there to see them. Right?_

_I heard a bone chillin scream and I turned around. I saw that thing dragging Jenny into the woods. I just stood there frozen. I could just look at them and my eyes were popping out of my head._

_I saw Jenny looking at me before she was dragged deep into the forest. "Vang go! Don't stop. I love you!" That were her final words until I turned back around and ran like freakin hell._

_I made it across the bridge and I had a breakdown. I was crying and crying for her to make it. I screamed her name until everyone was coming outside to see the commotion. They saw me crying and helped me out. I told them all about and I cried my self to sleep._

I was crying all the way to the house. When I got there I told everything to Jade what happen. Of course I did not tell him about Jenny. Jade was really sad about Alexis but he took it well then I did. I was crying and moping around having nothing else to do.

I will do as much work to learn about Alexis.

* * *

**Rose (A.K.A Alexis) POV**

When I was in my dorm I remembered all the routs that we took to get here. I was looking closlel at everything to make my plan unstoppible.

I can not rush right away or I will get caught and I don't want them to watch me even closer. I hate it when they keep a eye on me. I really feel like punching something really hard. I know if I broke something they would come here because of the noise then they would start asking questions. I just want to bitch slap them so badly but I would get in so much trouble.

Think, think. I need to think of a plan. I roam around for a while to get to know the place better.

I got out of my bed and opened the door to the hallway. I didn't hear that the queen bitch say anything about roaming around. I mostly tuned out of when she was talking so I don't know.

I got to the hall way to check for anyone.

Nope.

I was walking through the hallways passing doors. I got outside and checked the whole place. Non of the guardians didn't see me. I was watching each one of them to remember there faces and the place where they stand guard the most. i knew when a new guard took that persons place.

I was smiling at how much reserch I made. I turned around and I saw that it was lunch time.

I'll go talk to the people who say they know me. I still don't know what happen before the hospital. When I was walking to the cafeteria I was thinking of my plan. I was goin to pretend to remember that I was this 'Rose' even though I don't want one of them to call me that.I am just going to get as much information and get the hell out of this damn place. I don't care if I leave them and never come back. I don't care how they feel about me if I leave.

I know my plan is kind of mean but how do I care for people I don't know? Especailly people who took me away from Evangeline.

I walked right to the cafeteria door and opened it. I walked in. I saw everyone staring at me in shock. I ignored them and went to the group of people who said they are my 'friends'.

"Hey guys! Miss me" I didn't miss you people. I added to my self to my silently.

The girl Lissa smiled at me. "Hey Rose." Damn fuckin name.

"Hey Lissa." I plastered a smile on my face. I sat next to her. Everyone was really happy that I did not say 'call me Alexis'.

"So Rose its nice to have you back. It was lonely without you." The redhead kid said. Still don't know his name. I have to find out soon if I want to fool them.

I turned to him And plastered another fake smile.

"When are you going to start class?" The kid who is mostly with the redhead kid. I think that is his best friend.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I hope I don't go to class. I'll make sure that won't happen. "What has been happening around here when I was, uh, gone."

"Well nothing much. It has been boring without you. Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and me had nothing to do." The redhead shrugged.

I know one thing. His best friends name is Eddie. Got it. Now I need to know his name. I need information now.

"Anything I need to look out for?"

"Of course you know you have to watch out for Guardian Belikove. You already know that. It must be hell that you have to train with him." I already know I have to watch out for Dimitri. I didn't know that he was the one who trained me. I don't even know if it is me so why should I care? I cared because I get to see his full moves in action to know what I need to watch out for.

"I mean anything else?" I was wrong. They don't have much information I need.

"I don't know. What do you want to know?" He gave me a questioning gaze.

"Nothing. I need to go back to the room." I started getting up.

"You just got here."

"Feel tired. Don't feel like doing anything." I got up and left the table. So much for gathering information from them. Useless.

I was still going around the school. I kept searching my surroundings for anything. I saw no one but they can appear out of no where.

I checked every hallway to make sure where they lead. I made sure that nobody saw me.

When I finished I went back to the room. I was checking my window for a escape plan. Since everyone will be asleep during human time then I would get out at human time.

I got my plan all set up. This can not fail me now.

I stayed in my room until I knew that almost everyone was asleep.

I got of my bed slowly. I got out of the door checking if everyone was sleeping in there dorms. I checked room by room in the dhampir area.

When I pass some doors I could only hear snoring and slee talking. How I know when there sleep talking. Because they are mumbling and that they sound like when you just woke up. If you heard someone sleep talking then you would know what I mean.

"2 girls in 1 cup. What the hell! Why the hell did they do that? What the Fuck!" I wanted to laugh so badly at some of the things they say but I didn't want them to wake up.

"Yeah right there... No not there... Yea there.... its so huge.... place it in there.....I love the feel of it..................................................My soft blanket." What were you thinking? You pervert!

I was walking thought the hall making sure everyone was asleep. I knew there was someone was keeping watch, so I went back to the room to climb out the window. That way no one could get me. Hopefully.

When I got back I put the window up and went out carefully. I was heading where the guardians were sleeping. It was not easy but it was not difficult either. I had a bag with me that was hidden behind a bush with a lot of branches on it that no one would suspect it.

When I got there I took out my super glue and sticked it on the cracks at the door. That might not really keep but it might give me some time.

I poured some oil At the door. Don't tell me how I got it because it is a long story. I got a red spray can and put on each door 'Goodbye Bitches'. This should be fun. When I was done with that I went to were there was a matron who was on guard.

When I got there I saw that she was sleeipng heavily. The gaurdian was sleeping becuase I switched her water bottle with something that I stole that made her sleepy. I switched it when she was not looking.

I wanted to have a little fun so I got out some paint and started painting her face like a clown. I had a sign made up that said 'Sleeping Gorilla. Don't Disturb'. I looked at my work.

Perfect.

I got my super glue and put it under her foot so it would stick for awhile. I got some more of my oil and spread some on the table and the floor around her.

I got some string and attached them to two chairs. The string would trip anyone who was running toward me. The string was not easily seen but strong enough for someone to trip.

I got out the door and head to where the gate is. While I was running I pored all of my oil right behind me.

If I do get caught I have some weapons in my bag that I can use.

Water balloons.

Water gun. it was not filled with water instead it is full of this disgusting gunk I found.

Some bombs. It is a water bottle with vineger and some other thing that i forgot what it was.

I got a diet Pepsi and some mentos. I just brought to see what happens to them.

Silly string and other things. (Don't want to say to explain most of the stuff. Sorry)

I was running but I stopped when I heard something. I stopped and started to climb a tree. When I was up there I saw someone walking around.

Dimitri.

This would be fun. I got out my homemade bomb and aimed at him. He was looking around. thank God he didn't look up at the trees. I kept a eye on him. I was about to get him until someone called him.

"Guardian Belikove." It was that ladie Alberta. Another guardian. "How is it going?" Maybe I'll aim for her to. I took another homemade bomb and aimed.

"Everything is fine." Alberta nodded. I was moving to much because I am having a wedgie. Dimitri heard it. He looked up at the tree I was in. Damn. "What are you-" I cut him off becuase that was when I throwed my homemade bombs at them.

I heard the coughing. I jumped out and made a run for it.

"Get the other guardians." Alberta said between coughs. I got out some butter and put it around me. Oil would be better but I had no more. Use whatever I bring.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri yell. I was laughing silently.

"You mean Alexis!" I yelled back. I heard him running after me but I hear him falling down. A lot. This just made me laugh harder. "Try to catch me!"

I kept on running I stopped and pulled out more of my butter and not just put it around me but I put it on some other areas where I think some other guardians might come.

When this is over there will be a lot of cleaning up to do. I heard Dimitri but he kept on slipping. I can hear him say something Russian. I think those are swear words.

I heard more footsteps and people talking.

"What the hell happen to you?" I heard Alberta yell.

"We fell on some oil and that she glued our door and we also tripped on some string." A guardian was saying but I don't know that voice.

I reached the gate but I saw five gaudians surrounding it. I pulled more of my homemade bombs and threw four at them. Some were on the ground but got up again. I took out my water balloons and threw those.

I also took out my diet Pepsi and my mentos. I opened the can and put a mento in it. I got up close to a guardian and it splashed all over his face. I got back to my place so they won't grab me.

I took out my silly string and sprayed them. They were trying to get the stuff out of there hair. I made a bolt for the gate but then got grabbed by strong hands.

Damn. It was Dimitri. I guess someone helped him out. He was still slippery with butter so I got out of his grip easily.

I took out another diet Pepsi and my Mentos. I showed it in his face and he fell on the ground because of the force of the soda on his face. I was about to run until mor hands grbbed me. I think five or six people were holding me down.

Fuck them. I was so sure this would work. They were holding me down so tight. I saw Dimitri get back of and wiped out the soda from his face.

"Feel refresh Dimitri?" I was mocking him. He was looked amused, angry, and Love? I was confused with that emotion. I turned to the people who were holding me down. It was the people who was at the gate when I was there. "You people look better with some silly string on. Better improvement on your faces then before I say." I smirked at them and they looked angry. No not angry they were pissed.

"Rose you will go to Headmistress Kirova. Now!" Alberta yelled at me. I just smirked.

When we got there I was getting yelled at her. I tuned out and was thinking about my plan.

"I will call your mother." What! She is going to call my mother or should I say Rose's mother. "She's coming." This does not seem good.

Someone walked in and looked at me. She was looking at me with love, hurt, and anger.

Again I say. This does not seem good.

"Hello Rose." She greeted.

* * *

**Love it or Hate it? Plz tell me in some reveiws. It took kind of a long time for me to write this chapter. **

**If there are any mistakes then I don't care beacue I was to tired. My head was hurting but lucky you I still finished so yeah don't tell me about it.**

**If you have any ideas for my story please don't be shy to tell me about it. You can tell me what your ideas are and I would give you credit.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND MUSIC**

**:) :) :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Bet

**Thx everyone for liking my story so far. I love the reveiws. I have to do a project so sorry if I take long. I got put into a group with these lazyass guys so pray for me that I won't punch them. LOL :)**

**Mason: (Leaning against the wall)**

**Me: (Walks up to him) Are you busy Mase?**

**Mason: No. Why do you ask?**

**Me: Ok then do the disclaimer.**

**Mason: Hell no!**

**Me: Do it or I'll kill you. (holding a fake knife at his throut bluffing)**

**Mason:(scared as hell) ok, ok. I'll do it. Stephanie does not own VA or it's characters. Richelle Mead does.**

**Me:(takes knife away and walks away) Thx and by the way the knife was fake. (Smirk)**

**Mason: (Glares while I'm walking)**

**P.S this is all about Evangeline. Hope u luv it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Bet**

**Evangeline's (POV)**

Think. Think. Think.

Should I visit Alexis or what they name her 'Rose' or should I not? I still can not decide. I think I should.

I got up and grabbed my purse from the couch. I combed my hair and put it in a messy ponytail. I got my keys of the table. I was about halfway out the door until the phone rang.

I rushed to it.

"Hello."

"Evangeline?" It was Alexis. I missed her so much. I have so much questions to ask her.

"Are you ok? What's happening? Are you in danger? Why are you calling? Who's with you? What did you do?" I ran out of breath just asking her questions.

"Slow down." She was sighing. "I am in the headmistress office. No am not in danger maybe by the Russian but other than that then no. Can I just call just to say hi and........ I got in trouble." She muttered. "People are with me and I tried to escape and I failed."

I was laughing a little bit. "You sound just like me when I did that kind of stuff."

"The phone is on speaker so everyone can hear. I just want to add that in case you might say something you will regret." She was laughing a little. "But I won't mind if you spill a secret."

"I ain't telling you anything when there around."

"True. Is Jade there? I want to speak with you both there." I could hear a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah ok. Just wait a second." I went upstairs to get Jade. I wonder what she wants?

I climbed the stairs quickly for my dhampir skills.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" That was Jade.

I opened the door and saw Jade watching something on and sports. What are you going to do? Boys love sports.

He faced me.

"Hey Jade, Alexis wants to talk to us." When I said the name Alexis he jumped of the bed and ran past me, down the stairs and to the kitchen. For a human he can run fast.

I got down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was trying to find the phone.

"Where the hell is the phone!" He was looking for it frantically. It was funny how he was searching.

"Calm down. Sheesh." I giggled. "Your like a kid who was trapped in a candy store."

"Help me find the phone." He was checking in the cabinets. "Where is it? Its like the time where I could not find a condom some where in my bag when I was sixteen. I lost my condoms. I forgot a dog took it and buried it somewhere. I also didn't get laid that day. I was not happy and she was waiting for me. She got mad and kicked me in the place where the condom was suppose to be."

I can't believe he said that. I was cracking up. It was because the phone was on speaker phone. "You moron, Its right in front of you." I was laughing. "The phone is on speaker."

"Oh." was all he said. "Shit She heard me?"

"Not only you but everyone else who was in that room with her." I was still laughing. I could hear from the phone someone else laughing.

"Evangeline, you should of told Jade first. But its ok I at lease now know what happen to him when he was sixteen." Alexis said between giggles.

Jade was blushing. "Jades blushing!" I yelled into the phone

"I am not!" He whined.

"You sound like a little kid Jade." Alexis said.

"Just forget it and tell us what you want to say." Jade was still blushing. I stopped laughing.

I heard from the other line that Alexis was moving around. I can tell shes nervous.

"Umm... yeah..... Can you guys come over here. They want to meet you and plus I missed you." I can tell she was trying not to beg for us to get her out of there.

"Ok hun. We'll be right there." I said into the phone. I hung up and Jade was still blushing. "You ok?" I asked him.

He gave me a sweet smile. "Yeah just fine but I don't want to go." I giggled.

"Come on. They won't make fun of you well except maybe Alexis."

"No......I'm a goner." He whined.

"You should of kept that to yourselves." I walked to the living room. "Come on we have to go."

"Can I stay?" He pleaded.

"Mmmmm....... If you stay Alexis is going to think your to big a pussy to show up." I laughed.

"Either way I can't win." he looked at me. "Its your fault you brought this curse on me."

I stuck my tounge out. "What curse? It was your falt you blurt it out."

"You should of told me it was on." I just laughed.

"Come on little baby lets get you to school." I was pushing him out the door.

"No......I don't want to." He turned around to smile at me. I love him so much. "The mean girl is going to tease me."

He is the only one left who I love unless Alexis still care for us. But if she doesn't then it's ok but I'll miss her.

When we got ouside we got into the car.

I was driving. Jade was in the passenger seat pouting like a little kid. That was what I love about him. Hes not afraid to show he is immature. "Don't be so immature. I don't want them to think your a little cry baby." We love to tease each other.

"I don't care." He looked away from me and out the window mumbling how much he 'hates me'

"You are not a kid anymore. It is realy important that show that you are mature adult."

"No"

"You can not survive this world if you act like that all the time." I don't believe that but I just want to say it. "If you act like that people will think your crazy and that you must be put into a straight jacket in comfy white room all by yourselves."

"Hmph" was all he said.

"If you don't stop I will make you." I was bluffing but he does not know.

He finally looked at me with a scared look.

"Fine."

"You be a good boy." I held his hand and gave him a smile that boys will drop dead from. Lots of guys would always flirt with me everywhere I go. There like puppy dogs following me around. I can tell that they do that to Alexis too. We are not that different.

We were the same when I was her age.

We were almost there.

"I have never been to a dhampir school before." Jade was looking out the window. "How was it?"

"Well we learn how to kick ass and kill someone." He looked at me.

"I don't want to go in."

"Why not?"

"If you can kick my ass what would happen if one of them try too?"

"They won't come close to you. I'll make sure of it." Even though he already knows that I'm a dhampir he always knew about it. His sister was a Alchemist so that's how he knows about this world. He wanted to be one but his parents won't let him.

When we finnaly got there The people who were there at the mall were there. Even Alexis. The headmistress was there too. I can tell she was the old looking one.

I parked my car and got out the door.

Jade slammed my car door. Hard.

"Hey, don't hurt the car." I was rubbing my car's hood. "It's all right he didn't mean to."

Jade rolled his eyes. "Yeah give me a lecture about being mature. Look at you."

I face him "That was different."

"How?"

"Cause you acted like a baby. I am just someone who really cares about there car."

"Bitch." He stuck his tough out at me.

"Proud of it babe." I winked at him.

They were all looking at us. I don't care what they think of me.

I could see that Alexis was smiling at us.

I walked over to where they were. I was just half way there until Alexis came and hugged me so tight. That really caught me off guard but I didn't show it. I hugged her back for a minute until I let her go.

She didn't look hurt.

She then hugged Jade.

"Hey Condom King!" She said to Jade. Jade stared to blush. "Did you forget something?" She smirked.

Jade faced me. "I told you she will make fun of me."

I laughed. "Don't be such a baby."

"Whatever." Jade put his hand in front of my face.

"Hey! Don't you dare treat me like that." I faked being mad.

"Fine."

"I bet you can not long at lease a day with high heels and and a pink skirt."

He turned to me. "Is that a challenge?"

"I am not giving out free cookies?"

"Ok, then I bet you can not last a day without driving your car and going around without your shirt on." He smirked.

"Me without my shirt? You just want to see it don't you?"

"Maybe. Would you do it?"

"Depends. Whats the deal?"

"If I win You be my slave and that I get to ride your motorcycle." What! not my motorcycle.

"If I win then you be my slave for three days and that I see you walking around naked around town and me putting it on YouTube." It was my turn to smirk.

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will." Me and Jade love to do this to each other. I hate being all mature and crap. I don't really act like this in public but now I don't care. I have changed.

Rose spoke up. "Whoa guys you two should do this at home." She was smiling at us getting ready to laugh.

"And miss out him runnignaround naked? No way."

* * *

**Like it or hate it? i want to know**

**Do you like Evangelin's wild side? Do you want a Rose(A.K.A Alexis) POV or Dimitri's POV?**

**If you have any ideas about the next chapter just tell me. Don't be shy. I'll give you credit for it.**

**PEACE,LOVE, AND MUSIC**


	10. Chapter 10: Evangeline and Jade

**Love you all! This is Dimitri's POV.**

**Me: I can't find them so I have to do the disclaimer. There hiding. **

**Me:(thinks) Where the hell are they?**

**Me:................ (Think) If I find one of them I will give them so much pain. *evil laugh***

**Me: I don't Va. Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Evangeline and Jade**

**Dimitri's POV**

When Janine entered the room Rose was kind of nervous.

There were five other guardians there in the room. Adrian, Vasilisa, Eddie, Mason, Christian, and Mia were there in the room to.

They looked really nervouse too.

We all knew that she had lost her memory. We thought if we waited for a few days she would start to remember things again. I thought she was starting to remember when until she tried to escape from school.

Even though Rose threw a homemade bomb and made me fall over butter, I still love her will all og my heart and soul.

To tell you the truth that was kind of fun but same time horrible. I was made at her maybe for awhile but I got over it because that is how she works. Even though the memory lost she still knows how to be the badass she is.

She can run fast. Even though her weapons were chilidshih she planned it well.

"Rose." Janine said to her. Her guardian mask was down so I can see how she feels. Not only but everyone else.

"Who the hell you calling Rose!" Rose said back with a snarl. All the nervousness gone. Oh well. I hope she can behave herself today. Beleive it or not I have some bruises the day of the 'attack'. "Don't ever call me Rose."

"Calm down Rose." I said to her.

She faced me with a death glare. "Didn't you hear what the hell I said?" I can tell she was kind of getting pissed.

"Yes I heard you. Now calm down." I motioned her to calm down and breath.

She turned away from me. "Whatever."

"Ms. Harthaway can you please talk some sense into her." Kirova stared at Rose. I never liked Kirova.

"Don't worry headmistress Kirova. I will." Janine gave Rose a look of determination. Rose stared back at her with a glare that can scare anyone away.

I was praying that there won't be no fight. If there was a fight I would be the one protecting my Roza from any harm. Even if that means shielding her from her own mom.

I love her and nothing can take her away from me now. I'll fight till I die trying.

Janine sat down on the chair that was beside Rose's chair.

"Rose." Rose growled. "Where the hell have you been?" I can tell that Janine was really worried about her. I can see it in her eyes. She also knows that Rose lost her mind.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything." She again growled. I can tell she was getting really pissed.

Janine ignored that and kept questioning her. "Who were you with? Do you know who I am?"

"Can you just shut up. I am not in a mood to talk." Rose leaned back into her chair.

Janine looked frustrated for a second but it was gone in a blink of an eye. Janine was looking at Vasilisa.

"Princess can you please try to talk to her."

"Very well then." Vasilisa looked at Rose with sorrow. Rose just stared at her with irritation. "Rose, don't you know how much I missed you? We all missed you." She motioned to the group of her friends and to me.

"Why the hell do I care about anyone especially you." Rose got up now fed up. "It was all your fault that I am here. Why don't you just leave me alone and never contact me. Ever. I don't care who the hell you are. If I don't remember you then you must not be that important in my life." Rose glared at everyone growling.

Vasilisa was hurt. You can see it in her eyes.

"Sit down!" Kirova yelled at Rose.

"Whatever." Rose sat back down and leaned back.

Kirova faced me "Guardian Belikove, Who was the woman's name who was with Rose?"

"I recall that her name was Evangeline Dranfire." I told her.

Kirova stared back at Rose. "You know her phone number." She didn't asked it like a question. She said it like a fact.

"Yeah." Was all Rose said.

"Call her now." Kirova got to the point.

"I will but not because for your sake." Rose glared at her then went to the phone on Kirova's desk.

"It will be on speaker phone." Rose nodded quickly at her. "Tell her to come here." Rose nodded again.

She started dialing the number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello." Now that was Evangeline.

"Evangeline?" Rose just want to make sure.

"Are you ok? What's happening? Are you in danger? Why are you calling? Who's with you? What did you do" She stopped there and I can hear her catching her breath with questioning Rose. Rose didn't seem irritated by her questioning. Maybe because she cared about Evangeline.

"Slow down." Rose sighed deeply. "I am in the headmistress office. No am not in danger maybe by the Russian but other than that then no." So she thinks that she might be in trouble by me. The Russian. She's right. After today when she comes to training she'll be sore like the first day I met trained her but I'll be worst. "Can I just call just to say h and............I got in trouble." She muttered that last part. "People are with me and I tried to escape and I failed."

Evangeline was laughing a short laugh. "You sound just like me when I did that kind of stuff." Sounds just like Rose. Not the voice but like there attitude.

"The phone is on speaker so everyone can hear. I just want to add that in case you might say something you will regret." Rose let out a small laugh. "But I won't mind if you spill a secret."

"I ain't telling you anything when there around." She does not trust us. I know that for sure.

"True. Is Jade there? I want to speak with you both there." Rose looked kind of sad. There was another person present? Well it will be good to meet him. Well now she has to tell them to come has to say it now or now. There is no later for me.

All I can do know is just stand here and listen to there conversation. Boring really but I can not leave Rose here. She is part of my life if I like it or not. And I like it. I am still figuring out how to make this relationship work without being caught.

"Yeah ok. Just wait a second." I can hear the phone was put down. I can hear her footsteps fading and fading.

Everyone was quiet in the room. We all were just staring at the phone like it was the most important thing in the world.

Few more seconds later I can hear footsteps running down the stairs. With softer footsteps behind.

I can hear the cabinets opening and closing frantically. Dishes and cups clashing together. Spoons, forks, and knifes rattling in the draws each time it was opened.

"Where the hell is the phone!" I heard the deep voice yell. That must be Jade. Evangeline and Jade must be together.

"Calm down. Sheesh." Evangeline said to Jade. "Your like a kid who was trapped in a candy store."

"Help me find the phone." Jade was still looking all over the place. More plates and cups clashing. Lots of slamming and rattling. "Where is it? Its like the time where I could not find a condom somewhere in my bag when I was sixteen. I lost my condoms. I forgot a dog took it and buried it somewhere. I also didn't get laid that day. I was not happy and she was waiting for me. She got mad and kicked me in the place where the condom was suppose to be."

Wow. That was not funny but sad. I have been there but minus the part with the dog then that is my story when I was young.

From the other line we all heard a loud booming laugh belonging to Evangeline.

"You moron, it's right in front of you." She said between laughs. "The phone is on speaker." What a poor soul.

I heard all the commotion stop at the other line but the laugh of Evangeline was still laughing.

"Oh." I'm guessing Jade feels like an idiot. "Shit she heard me?" I sighed silently. He is going to get it now by Rose. Memory lost or not I have a feeling that she'll make fun of him.

I also heard Rose was laughing too. Some of us were coughing silently hiding our laughs. Mostly it was the group with Vasilisa.

"Jade's blushing!" Evangeline yelled int the phone from the other side.

"I am not!" Jade was whining at the other line.

Rose moved closer to the phone. "You sound like a little kid Jade."

"Just forget it and tell us what you want to say." When Jade said that the laughing from Evangeline was fading slowly. Even Rose was stopped laughing.

Rose was fiddling her fingers looking nervous to tell them. She was squirming around her wooden chair.

"Umm...yeah.....Can you guys come over here. They want to meet you and plus I missed you."

"Ok Hun. We'll be right there." I saw Janine flinched at the word 'hun'. When Evangeline said that she hung-ed up.

"Guardian Belikove take Rose outside. We're be there soon. Tell the guardians at the gate to let in a lady name Evangeline and a man named Jade."

I nodded at Kirova.

Rose got up from the chair. She was walking toward me.

I walked to the door. I waited until she was about there so I open the door for her to get out.

When we both left the room I wanted to talk to Rose.

"Rose." She glared at me and cut me of.

"Alexis." she corrected.

"Ok, Alexis, what have you been doing since Spokeane?" We just stared at each other for a second.

"Ok. Come here." She motioned for me to bend my head to her mouth for her to whisper in my ear.

I bend down. She drew in a deep breath and then "Nonofyourbusiness!" She yelled like it was together.

I backed up because of how loud she yelled into my ear. I gave her a hard look but she just smirked at me.

"You got it?" She walked in front of me to the door that led outside.

I put back my guardian mask and followed her outside.

I talked to the guardians who were in charge of the gate. I told them what Kirova told me. They nodded.

I went to the spot where I left Rose.

She was just standing there arms crossed across her chest.

Everyone was heading outside. We waited until they were there.

They came in with the car.

The male his name ,Jade, got out the car. He was 6'2 with hair that matched Rose's hair. His eyes were a shade of blue. He was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt that said 'Tapout'.

When Jade got out the car he slammed the door.

Evangeline got out of the car too. "Hey don't hurt the car." She stared rubbing her car's hood. She is treating it like it was a real human being. Americans. Always taking things and treating them like there babies. "It's all right he didn't mean to."

In the corner of my eye I saw Jade rolling his eyes. "Yeah give me a lecture about being mature. Look at you."

Evangeline stopped rubbing the car hood and stared at Jade. "That was different."

"How?"

"Cause you acted like a baby. I am just someone who really cares about there car."

"Jade crossed his arms across his chest. "Bitch." He stuck his tongue out at her. They act like little kids. I can tell they don't care what other people think.

"Proud of it babe." Evangeline winked at him. Reminds me of what Rose might do. It looked like Rose, Jade , and Evangeline looked like a real family. They acted like each other.

I just kept on staring them both surprise that they are just like Rose. Before I know it Rose went to hug Evangeline. Evangeline hugged back at her. Maybe a minute later Evangeline let go so Rose can hug Jade.

"Hey Condom King!" Rose exclaimed to Jade. "Did you forgot something?" Jade was blushing. I really felt bad for him that Rose was teasing him.

Jade faced Evangeline. "I told you she will make fun of me."

Evangeline laughed. "Don't be such a baby."

To my surprise Jade put a face in front of Evangeline's face. "Whatever."

"Hey don't you dare treat me like that." Evangeline pretended to be mad.

"Fine." He put down his hand from her face. He was still looking away from her

"I bet you can not long at lease a day with high heels and a pink skirt." Just like Rose. Rose loves to do that to people. I wonder how he lives with them.

He finnaly turned to Evangeline. "Is that a challenge?"

"I am not giving out cookies?" Sarcastic like Rose. It surprise me again because how similar they are.

"Ok, then I bet you can not last a day without driving your car and going around without your shirt on." Jade smirked at her. Oh-no this does not seem to exactly like we planned or I planned.

"Me without my shirt? You just want to see it don't you?"

"Maybe. Would you do it?"

"Depends. What's the deal?" We all were just standing there watching them making deals to each other.

"If I win you be my slave and that I get to ride your motorcycle." Wait. Evangeline has a motorcycle. She has a wild side just like Rose. Another simile

"If I win then you be my slave for three days and that I see you walking around naked around town and me putting it on YouTube." Evangeline now smirked at Jade.

Jade had a determination look on his face. "Bring it on."

"Oh I will." Never backs down just like Rose. Still surprise.

Rose spoke up "Whoa guys you two should do this at home." From Rose's voice I can tell she was smiling.

"And miss out hi running around naked? No way." To tell you the truth they look like they belong together. They were still surprising me. I can tell everyone was thinking the same thing as me. They looked shock and amused.

The next thing I know Evangeline was taking of her shirt. Oh-no. They are going to do the deal.

More Rose for me to take care of. But I will always love my Rose.

Roza.

* * *

**Hey sorry I won't do Rose's side unless you want to. Yes or No?**

**Plz review.**

**PEACE, LOVE , AND MUSIC**


	11. Chapter 11: Shit!

**Unknown voice1: Is she there?**

**Unknown voice2: How the hell should I know?**

**Me: (Think) I just found two people. Stupids. Don't they know they have to shut up when hiding?**

**Unknown voice2: You go out to check.**

**Unknown voice1: I i am going there. She scares me. Much worst then Rose.**

**Unknown voice2: I know. I hate being here with you but I have no other damn chose.**

**Unknown voice1: Same here.**

**Me:(going closer to where they were. They are behind the bushes. I go closer and closer. I see it is...)**

**Here is the story**

**P.S I don't own VA or it's charaters. The great Rachelle Mead owns everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shit!**

**Rose(Alexis) POV**

When Evangeline was about to take of her shirt Jade was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

I got really confused. I think Evangeline knew too becuase she started to explain.

"We would not do this here. We wanted to see if we would." She explained. I was still confused as ever. Evangeline rolled her eyes. "You'll get it soon. But for know weneed to chat." She wentback to business.

Jade stopped laughing when Evangeline gave him a sharp look.

I turned back to see everyone esle. They were just staring and staring.

I think they just forgot what was all happening.

"Hello." Evangeline said to Kirova. I don't like her. She is a god damn bitch.

Kirova just nodded at her. She motioned for them to go inside.

We allmoved to ga back inside.

Another idea hit me.

If they all go inside and start talking about crap i don't care about i can get out of here again.

The guiadians at the gate closed the gate so i'll find another plan then.

As we kept walking there weren't much people in the hallways.

I was all the way in the back but everyone would look at me time to time. The people who look at me would be Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Janine, and Evangeline.

I'll ignore there glances and kept on serching all over the place for anything I need.

I bet every guadiand is on high alert with me here so it would be twice as hard. That last escape would work if only I tied all of them up. But I'll think of something else.

I knew for sure that Dimitri is on my case making sure I don't run off. But i don't mind for him to keep me prisoner.

Stop thinking about him and start thinking off getting out of here.

This mission is going to be hard but It won't be impossible.

this time I have to get out of here without being seen or be heard. I will have no time to grab some weapons.

we all were almost close to the Kirova's office. We all are going to have a damn boring talk about my life. this should be good and if it is not then I'm leaving without seeing the ending.

Kirova sat at her desk motioning Evangeline, Jade, and me to sit down.

When we all sat down she started to speak. "I'm headmistress Kirova."

"Evangeline and this is my husband Jade," explained Evangeline.

Kirova faced Jade with a peicing gaze. "He's human." That was all she said about him.

Evangeline stared at Kirova. "So?"

"So that means he knows about us. Why did you get involed with him?"

Evangeline sent daggers at Kirova. "He already knows about us. His sister was a Alchemist so he knows all about us."

Kirova just stared at Jade.

"So, why are we here?" Evangeline said.

"We are here to talk about Rose."

I growled at her. I was about to jump her but Evangeline put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't" She did not look at me. She just stared at Kirova.

I relaxed a little bit. Just a little. I still wanted to jump her.

"What about her?"

"Well We wanted to know-" Kirova was cut when The door crash open. There was a middle aged man there. Black hair. Brown eyes. White shirt and black shorts.

he came limping through going up to me.

He stared to speak. "You..." Before he said anything he passed out then something terrible happen.

I heard Evangeline scream No!

Then I passed out. But the last thing I said was.

"Shit."

* * *

**Who is that middle aged man? What happen. Why did Rose(Alexis) passed out?**

**Well you must wait.**

**Can one of you give me a name of the middle aged man. I don't know what to call him so send me some names.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND MUSIC.**

**P.S I don't care about the mistaked I put. don't comment about them.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sooner or Later

**Hey Everyone! I know I haven't updated a while so I'll try to update at lease once every week. I'll try but no promises. Hope you enjoy this.**

**I'm really tired so I'll just say that I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sooner or Later**

**Rose's (POV)**

I woke up with a blindfold covering my eyes. The blindfold didn't cover my eye much because a line of silver goldish light was from the little opening of the blindfold.

Voices were heard everywhere around me. They were all auguring about what to do and how the hell to do to me. They didn't say any names to who they were talking about but I had a very bad feeling it was someone they really want. And that person would be me.

Five seconds and I was completely awake. I remember who I am and what I am. I'm Rose and I'm a dhampir. I do remember Jade and Evangeline. They were my family after Spokane when I lost my memory and they want to take me in too have a happy loving family. To bad they adoptive daughter is tied up in a room on a very uncomfortable wooden chair. And she might either die or turn Stigoi. I don't want any of those chooses but if I had too then I'll always pick to die then becoming one of those evil damn creatures of the night.

I stayed still faking I'm still asleep so I could hear there conversation.

"He is coming after her. We can't let him go after her." First person said.

"I know that! How the hell do you think she is in here. This is the only way to keep her safe from _them_." When the second person said them he snarled. The thing that confused me the most was that he wanted to protect me. Why would he do that? Stigoi don't do that. And I know for certain that they were Stigoi because of this Stigoi alert thing that when they are near I have this nausea consuming me. And right now it is happening.

They kept on talking about me like I was not alive. Well...they think I am sleeping but that doesn't matter right now. Besides I need to know why they got me and drag me here. I need to know how they got into the academy and how they made me faint.

I know they didn't hit me on the head because if they did then my head would be thumping really bad from the pain. They did it some other way but still don't know.

Even though I am stuck like this I'll go over what I know.

That middle aged man that came in I didn't know him. I have never saw him before in my life not even when I lost my memory.

I went back into my head going over on what happen when I passed out and that middle aged man interrupted things. Playing it over and over a chill went up my spine.

_No! That can not be it. That is impossible._I thought frantically replaying that day over and over again in my mind before my mind went blank. I saw it was possible. Seeing it clearly now I now see that the old man was not human, dhampir, Moroi or even Stigoi. He was a ghost.

Still keeping still I tried to piece more puzzles together. When he went though the door I had just looked at him but behind him the Stigoi were the ones to open the door. Thinking he interrupted it was really them.

When he was limping to me I thought everyone saw him going to him but I was the only one. This what happens when your shadow-kissed. Seeing ghost sometimes and giving me a damn headache but when he came I didn't feel a headache. Strange.

Before he vanished he said 'You' He didn't even finish that line yet. Was he tyring to warn me about the Stigoi who got me tied up here? or was it something totally different.

Damn! my head started to hurt because of all these questions and no answers.

I didn't know I was making grumbling noises until the first Stigoi spoke up. "Someone has been listening in on our chat."

"What a sneaky little girl she is." The second one joined in. "She didn't stay still though. Very bad at trying to be sneaky."

"No problem she is going to learn sooner or later." the first one added. The second one laughed a bone chillin laugh. Are they really trying to save me?

I froze. I forgot I had to stay still. I might just be in deep shit.

* * *

**I know this is short because I don't have much time so this is how much I will give you for now on. **

**I'm really busy but I'll try to UD ASAP. **

**I promise the next one will be longer. I hope this explains about the middle aged man. The rest of the explanation is in the next chapter. Tell me if there is any mistakes.**

**Can some of you plz give me some names because I need names and I have no other idea.**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC* **

**~~~~~Review~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13: Blue Hallway

**Here is chapter 13! Hope this is good. In the next chapter for sure will be all the information you will know about these Strigoi and more information about the middle age man. This chapter tells little on what happens becuase I want this to last.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blue Hallway**

Still frozen on this damn chair I couldn't help but think that maybe what they mean of 'teaching me soon' is some code of beating me up.

I still couldn't see them and that just made me pissed and scared. What, the great Rose Harthaway is scared? I'm just half human give me a break. If you were in my shoes wouldn't you feel the same way? Yes you would. (Now on with the story)

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I was about to give a death threat until the cold hand took off my blindfold with one swift move.

"Good morning Sunshine." I turned to the left and saw a dark haired man smiling ear to ear. His eyes were red like all Strigoi but his eyes weren't evil like those others. They seemed teasing and kind, weird for a Strigoi. He was about my age when he turned. For a Strigoi he looked hot. Wow Rose you think a Strigoi looks hot.

"Now, now Cale, don't anger our guest." I turned to the right of me. There was a blond guy with a hint of brown highlights in his hair.

I got really pissed. "Guess? You took me here and tied me to a chair. How am I like a guess, more like prisoner to me." I said yelling.

The guy Cale was chuckling. I didn't notice until now what he was wearing. He was wearing a collared black shirt. His pants were just regular blue jeans.

"What is so funny?" I glared at him. He just shook his head and just continued to chuckle. I was about to say something again until Blondie talked.

"Cale, you should really shut up now." Blondie said sternly.

"Whatever Kaden." Cale's chuckling died down and looked at me seriously. So Blondie's name is Kaden. "So if we untie you will you behave?

I was shocked. "What?"

Cale sighed "You heard me. So would you?"

"What if I said yes and then suddenly change my mind?" I challenged.

Cale smiled, "Well then we will bring you down with force." I was wide eyed. I then glared at him.

"Fine." That was all I said. I had nothing else to say to them.

Cale came over to me and cut the rope with one sharp movement with his hands. Getting up from the chair I started stretching. I could hear some of my bones get into place inside of my body. My legs were numb at first but then loosened it up after some quick shakes.

I turned around to see Cale staring at me with a smirk. That kind of irritated me. Why is he smirking about?

"What." I asked while giving him my best death glare. My death glare would make any one run and hide but he just stood there still smirking.

Cale shook his head. "Nothing." He turned around to a metal door that I didn't notice until he opened it. "Well are you coming?" He asked while his back was to me. I nodded even if couldn't see me.

Kaden went after Cale. I went after Kaden.

When I stepped through the door and Kaden and Cale where no where to be found, I stopped looking for them and looked all around me.

I was in a long white hallway with extraordinary decorations. There were swirls of symbols, animals and nature along the white walls. There were rainbows of colors on the white wall that took my breath away. I touched a carving of two dragons around a burning globe. I traced each detail letting my fingers examine the difficult art piece. One of the dragons was blue and the other was red going around the yellow orb that must be the sun.

I went to the next picture. It showed a whole new thing. Blue swirls were all around showing the movement of the wind with brown colored leaves being carried of into the sky riding for the fun of it.

I wondered what these pictures show. What are they all about? What is the mystery behind them? These questions swarm around my mind like angry bumblebees.

"Beautiful is isn't it?" I jumped one inch off the ground. I didn't hear anyone approach me. I'm loosing my touch of my inner guardian training for listening out for anything.

I turned to face whoever it was. I was about to yell at that person until I saw who it was. My body went cold. It felt like I have been hit with ice cold water in Antarctica.

I stared at the middle age man from the day the Strigoi got me. He was wearing the same outfit the last time I saw him. **(Note: She did not know she can see ghost because Mason lived. So that means she finds out now.)** I still can not believe I can see ghost or spirits or whatever people call them. I knew being shadowed- kissed means weird stuff but this is the weirdest thing from being shadowed- kissed. **(Also I know the ghost can not speak but you will find out soon on how he can just speak)**

The middle aged man was looking at the carvings while I was looking at him in shock. I wonder what else being shadowed-kissed will give to me.

I think he notice me staring at him at shock because his mouth turned into a sad smile. He turned to me with amusement fill in his eyes.

"Wondering about me?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his tone. I just nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

"Well of course you know what I am." He asked.

"I know that you're a ghost and you just scared the crap out of me and don't ever say that to anyone that I was scared because I swear I will find a way to beat you up." I crossed me arms across my chest glaring at him.

All he did was laugh. It was not a mocking laugh it was just a laugh of knowing "Good to know."

He turned around from me going down the hallway. There was no once of noise from his boots. He was silent.

"Wait, I need your help!" I yelled out. I didn't know this place. I don't know anyone. I don't know how to escape from this damn beautiful place.

He just chuckled still walking down the hall. "Don't worry guardian you'll find things your own way. I'll see you soon." His back was still faced at me. I just watched him walking down the halls until his figure started to fade each time he took a step. I just stood there mesmerized at the sight. He grew fainter and fainter and then he was gone. The only sign of him was the chill air that made its way to me when he vanished.

I ran down the same path the middle aged man vanished at. He still didn't tell me his name. At lease he could do was telling me his name. That was not too hard to do. People have no manners these days. But who am I to talk about manners

Running down the long halls, blur of colors were rushing pass me giving the halls a magical feeling to it.

I stopped to see two different hallways, one on the right and one on the left. The right hallway was the color of red, blood red. The left hallway was midnight blue. Both hallways had decorations on them.

Looking back and forth at both of the hallways I decided to go down the blue hallway. The red hallway reminded me of blood. I didn't really want to think about that.

So picking the blue hallway I ran. My feet and my breathing were the only sounds breaking barriers of the silent halls. Red swirls were seen from the corner of my eyes giving an illusion of wind. It looked beautiful but I was to busy to stop and admire them. I have to find out about this place and find where the hell Kaden and Cale are.

I saw a metal door at the end of the blue hallway. I ran even faster then before to see what is behind the door.

I made an immediate stop in front of the door in time before my face collided with it. Eyeing the door knob I was a little fearful of what would be behind there. I didn't want to risk going into a trap but what is life if you can't take risk and survive? It would be a very boring life.

My hand reached out to the doorknob. I held it tight. Turning it slowly I was prepared of what would happen. The door got wider when I pulled at it. A stream of white goldish light was coming out from the door.

I pulled it even wider. _Well here goes nothing. _I thought. My adrenalin rush was pumping me up with no sign of fear.

_Now or never_….

* * *

**[{*READ*}] **

**If this confused you then you will know everything in the next chapter. I'm so sorry for confusing you if I did. Aslo I need a damn name for the middle age man. Also give me some damn names. I need five names. Thx so much! =D**

**Plz Make sure you read at the part that said read becuase I really need names.**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC***

**R&R **


	14. AN

I really hate A/N but this is really impotant.

I'm still at camp. I'll tell you a short story on how I am typing now. In one of the rooms there was a computer but the door is lock so I had to open it and right now everyone is eating. I won't tell you on how I opened it becuase I have little time left. I'm sneaky yes. Thanks for telling me. I have only time for typing this and checking my mail and that is all. I thoght camp was only four days but it was two weeks so I'm stuck here until then. I really am so sorry. Don't blame me.

I have a notebook here so I'm writing the next chapter on it when I have time. So far I got it only little done so yeah. I might sneak on the computer sometimes but not all becuase if I get caught then my mom won't let me use the computer.

Just read and review on my other chapter. PM me if you have any plz help me out. PLZ PLZ PLZ. I'll give you a cookie!

Shit! someone might be coing soon so c ya.


	15. Another AN

**This is important! Do you still want me to continue because I still don't know if you people still want it. If you do I would need some help. PM me if you want to help me because I am having writers block. I will only accept three people to help me. I am so sorry again.**

**If I don't pick you then I am sorry. Just please bare with me. I don't like disappointing you people so plz PM me!.**

**Sorry again!**

***mumble* I do hate these A/Ns.**


End file.
